


非典型abo

by Locoporti



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 银魂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locoporti/pseuds/Locoporti





	非典型abo

大家都不太愿意去承认一个事实。  
坂田银时是个Beta。

以天导众为代表的一系列被他揍过的人，认为坂田银时应该是一个Alpha。不论是从他轻巧凌空的身姿，还是刀锋几欲撕裂青穹的力度，都达到了Alpha的标准峰值，甚至有天导众的研究专家在军事杂志上发表了一篇洋洋洒洒的论文，论证所谓的白夜叉是铁打的A，运用了大量数据说服大众，看起来十分的可靠。  
以高杉晋助为代表的攘夷发小、乃至后来认识的真选组以及春雨众，一致认为坂田银时应该是一个Omega。这一派的人与众不同，他们采用边缘路径，有意中无意中透露着坂田银时身上甜甜的奶香味、被鬼吓着时一个劲的往人身后钻、不会游泳也理直气壮，最后坚定地总结陈词：这是omega的标配，坂田银时是个o。还带着一股莫名的炫耀意味。

 

于是，一场悄无声息的AO大战背着当事人爆发了。  
坂田银时O派首先向坂田银时A派提出反驳：谁说Omega不能打架？这不是歧视吗？看过小说没？没有？来，银河帝国之刃听说过吗？知道了吗？O也可以打爆你的狗头。  
坂田银时A派沉寂了一段时间，不知道是不是去看小说了。回来后发表了声明：1.纯属污蔑，2.已交由律师处理。

尽管坂田银时声明了无数他是Beta，但都没有人相信。  
大家一致认为，他在装B。  
坂田银时懒得解释了。

坂田银时a派拥护实践出真知，决心用事实来证明自己的观点。  
于是，就当某次白夜叉孤身闯敌营时，天导众敏锐地认为，机会来了。他们设计好了陷阱，却不是用来杀坂田银时的，而是将他诱入了一个满是发情期Omega的实验室。  
坂田银时莫名其妙，看着在地上一群因为发情像个毛毛虫一样扭来扭去的面色潮红的omega，一开始他还没反应过来，以为这是什么新型的生化武器，十分警惕地同地上的omega保持着距离，直到他迟钝地闻到一室内飘着的信息素的味道，才后知后觉，这只是一群发情的omega。  
然后在众目睽睽之下，在监视器里、面对专家们有些期待的眼神，坂田银时他，忍不住打了个喷嚏。接着一发不可收拾地打起了无数个喷嚏。  
专家们面面相觑。  
他们的原理很简单，如果他是Alpha，在一群发情的Omega里肯定是控制不住的，虽说不至于当场就上，但至少也不会是这样一个情形，他们商讨片刻，等到反派智商的debuff终于过了，他们决定先把他关押起来再说。  
但事实上，坂田银时对信息素过敏，一闻到就疯狂打喷嚏。他一边打着喷嚏，一边还要躲着投入怀抱的omega，口中叨叨着，阿银我对前凸后翘的美女感兴趣哦你们死心吧。  
天导众还没来得及把银时关押下，由高杉晋助率领的支援部队便赶来和坂田银时会合了，实验室的门被一刀劈开，高杉晋助还没来得及把银时的名字给喊全，被室内密闭的高浓度Omega信息素呛得拧紧了眉。  
很不巧的是，高杉晋助是个铁打的Alpha。

身后侵略性的烟草味席卷而来时，银时松了口气。  
凡事都有例外，就比如坂田银时信息素过敏，却唯独对高杉晋助的信息素没反应。  
坂田银时不顾自己喷嚏还打着，大大咧咧地回头就抱住高杉晋助猛吸一大口气，鼻涕稀溜溜的看起来好像还有点委屈，烟草味虽然不好闻，但至少聚会再打喷嚏了，完事了脸还要埋在他的衣服上蹭一蹭，留下了黏糊糊的鼻涕和呛出来的眼泪，声音咕哝着听不清，从衣服里传出来有点闷闷的，但是完全不妨碍声音主人的心情。  
完全忘了刚刚说只对前凸后翘美女感兴趣的人是谁。  
清爽多了，坂田银时高兴了。  
高杉晋助就不太舒服了。  
他一脸嫌弃地带着银时退出Omega信息素的范围，这些信息素刚刚刺激的他险些起反应，好不容易克制住了，结果缺心眼的银时又过来蹭这蹭那。高杉晋助不好当场发作，不过旁若无人地偏过头狠狠地咬了一口银时暴露在空气中的脖颈，有意无意地扫了一眼旁人，尽显挑衅之意。  
全世界都觉得他们有一腿，只有他们还装作对方不知道。训练有素的鬼兵队非礼勿视，习以为常，背地里却都在嚼舌根，说那天高杉晋助相当没耐心，下手极其凶残，恨不得赶紧回到阵地里。

 

要问爱是什么，早年的高杉晋助觉得爱是煎熬。  
坂田银时是Beta，他好像觉得全天下都是Beta。发情期？易感期？他生理课都睡过去了，第二性别迟钝的他觉得自己的某些行为再正常不过，对面是o他可能还会注意点，对面是a他就无所谓了，尤其是高杉晋助，那时他发现自己唯独不对高杉的信息素过敏，新奇地在他旁边赖了好久，往后也是，一过敏条件反射扭头就找高杉。  
有好几次易感期的高杉晋助被银时撩拨的没办法，把银时按在树上，结果看着银时无辜的眼神，话哽在喉咙里，没舍得下手，憋着一口火气没处发，化作砸在树上的拳头。

两人的关系变质也是从这件事开始的。  
那天天高云阔，高杉咬牙切齿地看着笑的一脸狡黠的银时，像往常一样扭过头去找抑制剂，结果被银时拉住了。  
“干嘛啊？知不知道抑制剂在军里多贵。”  
高杉晋助顿了顿。  
“Beta不能做吗？”  
坂田银时懒洋洋道。  
数千天的压抑和克制在此刻决堤，汪洋相汇。

昏暗的房间里穿出银时压低了声音的喘息，呜呜嗯嗯的，声音又哑又软。  
没人敢靠近。  
银时仰面躺在散乱一地的衣物上，压着高杉的黑色外套，衬着白皙的刺眼。高杉分开了银时的双腿，手指细细地给他扩张，银时被刺激得眼角发红，一遍遍小声地叫着高杉的名字，挠的高杉心痒，被一个吻堵回去。  
“银时，换气。”  
高杉注视着他因缺氧湿润的双眼，沙哑着声音道，不等银时回应复又压下身吻住。等到银时整个人都软得不像话时，高杉才缓缓挺入。  
坂田银时第一次做的时候乖的要命，大腿软软地圈住高杉的腰，手臂主动搂着高杉的脖子，凑上前笨拙的亲吻他，任凭高杉在他的体内剧烈地冲撞，疼也不说，一说高杉那小子肯定不会继续。  
“放松点。”  
高杉晋助到底也没舍得太狠，毕竟坂田银时不是Omega。

那么，是什么蒙蔽了堂堂鬼兵队总督的双眼，让高杉晋助睁着眼睛说瞎话一口咬定坂田银时是Omega呢。  
占有欲。  
Beta意味着无法被标记。  
无法被标记意味着一炮结束后、坂田银时的身上不会留下任何高杉晋助的信息素，谁都有可能趁虚而入追求他。  
高杉晋助无法容忍，他觉得我的就是我的，于是他想方设法宣誓着主权，比如说攘夷战争时期时银时的帐篷里莫名其妙多出来的烟斗或者衣物、从高杉休息的地方出来时某人脸色不正常的红和脖颈显眼的吻痕。  
现在只要稍微靠近一点银时，就能闻到他身上一股烟草味，众人点点头，明白了，是高杉晋助的人，是个Omega。  
坂田银时：……  
行吧。

 

后来坂田银时不干了。  
他心想我他妈当初撩你确实是想和你打炮没错，但不是现在这个打法。  
随着相处的时间越来越长，打炮的次数越来越多，当初做的时候还有些青涩的银时和隐忍的高杉一去不复返了。  
高杉晋助回想起来，觉得自己那时候还是太年轻，爱就要索取，忍个毛。  
不干得狠一点，银时在床上还有功夫作妖，这个姿势不行、那个姿势也不行，一会儿说腰酸，一会儿说膝盖疼，哼哼唧唧着要换姿势，非得伺候到他舒服，高杉晋助虽然嫌弃他娇气的不行，一面还是纵容他耍大爷脾气。  
事后坂田银时破口大骂，说高杉晋助禽兽，还记仇。  
生怕别人不知道一样，没羞没臊，众人内心麻木，见怪不怪，随你们吧。

 

坂田银时A派又发表论文来证明自己的观点了。  
洋洋洒洒一万字。  
坂田银时o派真眼瞎，敷衍无比：滚。

 

Fin

其实敷衍的是我…因为写到后面发现高杉晋助Beta更好吃啊！！  
你们想一下！！攘夷时期高银两个人恋爱谈的好好的，后来坂田银时先觉醒成Omega，大家都默认高杉毫无疑问是Alpha并且会标记银时，结果高杉迟迟没有觉醒。大家面上没说什么，心里都知道高杉晋助是个Beta。  
Beta！！没有办法标记银时！但是银时又会有发情期，也就是说以后银时可能会被其他人标记，只有在床上露出的脆弱又诱人的表情会被一个高杉晋助不认识的陌生人看到，这样的认知让高杉暴怒不已。坂田银时什么也没说，倒是像往常一样和高杉相处，但是高杉很介意，很不安，两个人的关系已经开始如履薄冰，银时努力想维持两个人的关系，接着银时在营救松阳的关键时刻进入发情期、被迫做出选择斩杀松阳、与此同时在这个阶段还有敌方阵营的某人发现了银时是o，并且表示出想fuck白夜叉的想法还成功让高杉误会他已经和银时做过了，接二连三的打击终于压破那层薄冰，两个人的关系最终破裂崩溃，从此分道扬镳。  
高杉晋助不知道那时候处于发情期的银时是怎么解决的，也许是和不认识的人做了，高杉晋助每次想起来，都不愿意往下想，刻意逃避。

然后是烟火大会，高杉晋助多年后与银时重逢，高杉晋助把刀抵在银时背后，发现银时身上没有Omega的信息素味道了。  
多年前的怒火重新被点燃，高杉就嘲讽地问银时，这么急不可耐的和别人上床，被谁标记了？  
然后银时没有回答，高杉继续说，是那个警察吗？银时听出了咬牙切齿地意味，冷淡地回答道，不是，你别多想。

然后将军暗杀篇，高银二人打的不可开交，这时候之前一直都没有信息素的银时突然间Omega信息素爆发，进入发情期，浑身无力瘫软在地上，高杉轻而易举地打倒了银时，高杉逆光将刀锋指向银时，冷笑质问：为什么你是Omega？  
坂田银时浑身血淋淋的，头晕目眩眯着眼半晌说不出话，然后他无所谓地笑了一下，告诉高杉：你想问的应该是「为什么我是个Beta？」吧。  
高杉盯着银时，最终还是没有下手。  
高杉收刀转身，冷淡道：去找你的Alpha。等发情期过了我再来取你的性命。  
银时一直没吭声，肩膀一抖一抖的，忍着痛蜷缩在地上寂静无声的哭。  
高杉看到了，但是还是走远了。

洛阳决战篇。  
Joy4重聚，高杉偶然从桂和坂本那里得知了银时的情况。

那时候分道扬镳，银时处于发情期，走投无路，依然拒绝了别的Alpha的好意，一个人闷着打了好几管抑制剂，独自忍受着过量抑制剂副作用带来的生理疼痛。往后的每一次发情期，银时都是把自己关起来打抑制剂，最开始居无定所的时候过的十分狼狈，后来有了万事屋之后情况好多了。  
但每一次注射抑制剂都伴随着剧烈的钝痛和生理副作用，银时的第二性别生理机能在逐步垮掉，身上已经不会再有Omega信息素的味道，他的发情期越来越少，五脏六腑经常像被搅烂一样，疼的冷汗直流几近昏厥。  
将军暗杀篇那次是坂田银时最后一次发情。因为抑制剂过量，坂田银时变成了一个平平无奇的Beta了。

 

高杉之后不知道该去怎么面对银时，他觉得是自己害了银时，等最终大战结束后一个人乘着飞船走了。  
后来桂来万事屋，最后的时候银时知道了桂把消息告诉了高杉晋助，他沉默地送走了桂，一个人坐在沙发上想事情。熟悉的痛感又翻涌而上，银时面无表情的掉眼泪，心里却大笑荒唐。

题目我都取好了，就叫白痴。


End file.
